heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Emirroon
"Friends, look up!" the wizard Emirroon shouts. Following Emirroon's pointed finger the Elves all spot a silhouette against the moonlight. "The princess on her mount! We've reached her before the werewolves..." His words are cut short as they gaze up in horror. The strength of the werewolves is known to increase with the full of the moon, but none in The Order could have guessed at the sight now unraveling before them. From above the canopy of trees spread out before them, rise the forms of three Anubians leaping high into the night sky. Clawing at the air, the werewolves catch hold of the princess' flying gryphillin and drag it out of the sky. "To me!" Emirroon shouts, striking the ground with his staff. The members of The Order, spread out across the surrounding landscape, all vanish in swirls of smoke and re-appear around the grey-cloaked Emirroon. "The stone is in peril! Take action brothers!" Stats *Life: 5 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Points: 80 Abilities *'Elven Summoning Spell': After moving and before attacking, you may roll the 20-sided die. Add the number of Elves you control adjacent to Emirroon to your die roll. • If you roll 1-4, nothing happens. • If you roll 5-11, you may place 1 Elf you control adjacent to Emirroon. • If you roll 12-17, you may place up to 2 Elves you control adjacent to Emirroon. • If you roll 18-20, you may place up to 3 Elves you control adjacent to Emirroon. If the summoned Elves are engaged, they will not take any leaving engagement attacks. Emirroon cannot summon an Elf that he is already adjacent to. Synergy *'Elven Summoning Spell': Elven Units • Acolarh • Arkmer • Aubrien Archers • Chardris • Jorhdawn • Kyntela Gwyn • Morsbane • Sonlen • Syvarris • Ulginesh • Warriors of Ashra *Acolarh: Leaf of the Home Tree Aura As an Elf, Emirroon may benefit from Acolarh’s Leaf of the Home Tree Aura ability. *Acolarh: Ullar’s Amulet As a follower of Ullar, Emirroon may benefit from Acolarh’s Ullar’s Amulet movement bonus ability. *Arkmer: Staff of Lerkintin As an Elf Wizard, Emirroon may aid Arkmer with his Staff of Lerkintin Defense Enhancement. *Chardris: Fire Strike Special Attack As an Elf Wizard, Emirroon may aid Chardris with his Fire Strike Special Attack. *Jorhdawn: Rain of Flame Special Attack As an Elf Wizard, Emirroon may aid Jorhdawn with her Rain of Flame Special Attack. *Kyntela Gwyn: Strength of Oak Aura 1 As an Elf, Emirroon may benefit from Kyntela Gwyn's Strength of Oak Aura 1 defense bonus ability. *Otonashi: Tricky Speed 4 As a unit with a "Tricky" personality, Emirroon may aid Otonashi with her Tricky Speed 4 movement bonus. *Ulginesh: Mind Link As an Elf Wizard, Emirroon may benefit from Ulginesh's Mind Link ability. Strategy Like most Elven Wizards, Emiroon is best when used along side other Elven Wizards. Ulginesh is a key piece to any army using Elf Wizards, use Chardris or Jorhdawn (or preferably both) and use Emiroon to summon Elven backup for them, both to protect them and to increase their firepower. Emiroon is sort of like Saylind in that he is able to bring a lot of Elves by his side whenever it is necessary. However, he can only summon elves. If he is stuck in the middle of a wave of enemies and that your other elves are far away, just use his summoning spell and make your enemy reconsider what they have done. Category:Ullar Category:Elf Category:Unique Hero Category:Defenders of Kinsland Category:Order of The Crimson Sigil